Many staplers are known which comprise a housing having a passageway with an outlet opening; a cantilevered anvil projecting transverse of the passageway at the outlet opening; means for biasing a staple into the passageway; and a ram or driver having an end portion adapted to engage the staple and being mounted within the passageway for sliding movement from a load position with the ram or driver spaced to afford movement of the staple into the passageway, to a formed or ejected position at which the end portion of the driver has bent the staple closed around the anvil at the outlet opening. Such staplers for use in the medical field to staple disunited skin are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,873,016 and 4,109,844. While such staplers can be effective, the user is required to either position a portion of the stapler adjacent the edges of skin or other material to be stapled and rely on markings on the stapler to indicate where a staple will enter the skin or other material when the stapler is activated, or to partially activate the stapler so that end portions of the staples projecting outwardly of the stapler and to then hold the stapler in this semiactivated state while he positions the end portions of the staple relative to the skin or other material to be stapled. The former approach provides less accuracy of staple placement than is desired for some applications and by some practitioners, whereas the latter is difficult to accomplish with uniformity.